


My prince

by Princess_Kopyytko



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Alec is panicking, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Author doesn´t know how it came to her, Bar, Coffee Shops, Cute, First Kiss, First Meetings, Funny, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Good Parent Robert Lightwood, It´s stupid, M/M, Princes & Princesses, Secrets, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kopyytko/pseuds/Princess_Kopyytko
Summary: Magnus at the bar meets with a nice guy. How Magnus will react when the truth comes out about who Tall, dark and handsome is
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	My prince

Magnus sat at the bar and sipped from his glass. On the dance floor danced Ragnor with a Cat. Him alone, no one landed in the eye. To the bar entered the brunette by the side of with a tall, dark and handsome young man and Magnus dropped the chin. He looked beautiful.

Alec lay on the bed and with a wry face watching his sister as she throws away half his wardrobe on the bed. "Victory!"

"Did you finally find something what they are not lace?" Rolling Alec his eyes. "You bet," grinned. "I have to sometimes pull you out for some shopping. Our parents have terrible taste.“

"Tell me about it," rolling Alec his eyes. "They keep me as the apple of their eyes. I´m not even go to pee, I always have someone who stood behind my back.“

"They're worried about you," she shrugged her shoulders. "Why? They think that someone crawls in the night under the window and plans to how they going to slit my throat?“

"So you should not be surprised," she sneered. "You're the heir to the throne.“

"I guess I don't know," he groaned desperately. "They say it to me five times a day. I don't need to hear it from you.“

"Get dressed! And let's go!“ "With the procession," Alec rolling his eyes and began to dress.

Magnus smiled and went his way through the crowd to an angel with hazel eyes. "What's a handsome man doing here all alone?" He smiled. "My sister disappeared somewhere, a traitor," Alec shrugged his shoulders. "Can I buy you a drink, handsome?"

"Why not," he shrugged his shoulders. Together they came to the bar, and Magnus ordered. "What's your name?" asked Magnus and handed him a glass. "Alec."

"I'm Magnus."

"Nice to meet you Magnus," smiled Alec. "Me too, Alec," returned him a smile Magnus. I'm screwed! It occurred Alec. _My parents probably won't be happy if I told them that I fell in love with the person who does not have the monogram with the crown._ "I was thinking," Magnus shrugged his shoulders. "You have a name like our prince." Alec froze and the glass slipped out of his hand and shattered on the counter. "Jesus!" He was horrified. "I'm so sorry."

"Nothing happened," replied the bartender. "It happens all the time." Magnus he didn't understand Alec´s reaction. "My parents were pranksters," he wanted to excuse himself from the embarrassment. "They love prince and they decided to name me after him."

"Izzy!" He groaned, when the next morning she jumped into his bed. "Act according to your title," Alec rolling his eyes. "Someone's not in mood," she punched him playfully in the shoulder. "I haven't had coffee." "Come on, let's go for coffee!" she dragged him out of bed. "Izzy!"

"Everyone definitely cares that the prince and princess of Idris went out for coffee."

"Sure, right," sneered Alec. "We will fill the front pages of the newspapers. And our dad have a heart attack.“

"We're going incognito and don't be hating all the time."

"You're such a pain in the ass," growled Alec and climbed out of bed.

In the cafe sat Magnus, Cat and Ragnor. "So, what was yesterday? Anyone interesting?“ Wonder Cat and a poked to Magnus. "We saw you with that dark and handsome guy."

"Alec?" Picked up Magnus eyebrows in surprise. "I guess. We don't know his name.“

"Probably it will be nothing. I don't have his number.“

"This may change," sneered Ragnor. "What do you mean?" Magnus didn't understand. "He just walked in" Magnus turned around and indeed to the cafe just walked in Alec and his sister.

Magnus stood up when Alec was alone. "Hello, Alexander," smiled Magnus. "Magnus?" Alec lifted eyebrows in surprise. "I hope I'm not interrupting."

"Of course not," Alec shook his head. "But I have to go soon,“ he smiled apologetically. "What are you doing?As a job I mean" wondered Magnus. "I'm in the diplomacy...a little," said Alec. "How much not diplomatic would be if I asked you for your number?" Alec laughed. "I´ll give it to you."

"Thank you very much, Alexander," smiled Magnus, when he stored the number. "How about I take you out sometime?"

"I´ll be glad," Alec nodded. _And my parents will kill me! I'm sure they selected the groom with a crown and I'm flirting with a man without a title._

Magnus and Alec enjoyed the third date, when Magnus´ phone starts ringing. "Excuse me," Magnus looked apologetically at Alec. "I gotta take this."

"It's okay," smiled Alec. "I believe it's important."

"It's my dad, so...," Magnus shrugged his shoulders. "Hi, dad," accepted Magnus a call. "Wait...What?!" Magnus yelped. "Your firm got the contract for the reconstruction of the castle?" Alec, who had just drank, began to choke up. He coughed and turned pale as a sheet. It wasn't good! He politely managed to muddy the water about who he is. "King Robert invites us to dinner?" _I´m screwed!_ Cursed Alec. _Can I call that I´m sick? So I can avoided this embarrassment? Probably not, right? As the heir to the throne._ Magnus noticed Alec's strange behavior. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

Izzy walked into Alec's room. "Are you ready?"

"I'd rather go on my own execution," he replied and turned around. "Which will be. Magnus is gonna kill me when he finds out that I lied to him about who I am.“

"Magnus will understand it," she put her hand on his shoulder. "It'll be fine." "I hope so," sighed Alec.

"Welcome," greeted guests at the gate Andrew Underhill, commander of the royal guard. "King and Queen are waiting for you."

Alec and Izzy just walked down of stairs and saw how their parents welcome Banes. "I want turned around and ran away."

"I can't blame you," she sneered in his direction. "Here they are," smiled Maryse. "Asmodeus, Indira, these are our children Alexander and Isabelle." Alec's gaze clashed with Magnus'. Alec dedicated a nervous smile to Magnus. Magnus dropped the chin and gazed at Alec. "This...But....," pried out of himself Magnus. "Excuse me!" Alec sighed. "What's that supposed to mean?" Robert didn't understand. "I'll go get him," Alec stood up.

Magnus stood on the terrace, the whole Idris had as on the palm of his hand. _Alec is a prince! Alec is a prince! Alec is a prince!_ His mind yelled at him. Alec stood next to Magnus. "I wanted to tell you."

"Why did not you tell me?!" Magnus asked. "Because I didn't want you to treat me differently."

"And now I'm supposed to feel better?! He asked in disbelief. "I'm dating the prince!"

"Others would kill to be in your place," Alec lowered his eyes and sneered. "But it depends on you. I'll understand if...“

"Nobody will believe it!" Magnus whispered in disbelief. "When it gets into the newspapers, They´ll believe."

"Your Majesty, can you take the at the mercy of one of the future of the architect?"

"His Highness, can takes the architect on the grace, when he stops to say His Highness, and will address him by the name and when the architect kisses His Majesty." Magnus didn't have to be prompting twice, walked up to Alec. "Never lie to me again."

"I promise." He nodded. Magnus started kissing him.

Robert has already started to be impatient and decided to go in search of his son and their guest. He entered on the terrace and he stopped when he saw the kissing couple. "Well, I see that hunt for your the groom probably does not make sense." Alec from Magnus rebounded as if burned. "Probably not," Alec nodded. "What am I gonna do with you," sighed Robert. "I hope you´re happy." "I am," Alec nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it. I really don´t know, how it came to me. It´s really stupid 😂😂😂


End file.
